Daughter Like Father
by CORYxSHAWN4EVAH
Summary: Mike Mizanin just found out his high School sweetheart passed away and that he had a daughter with her. Now he has to take care of a 7 year old girl, how well will this go? Other superstars to appear in the story!
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I want to say this is a Miz story! (: I think I have him as a main character in most of my stories, I thought it was only fair to make a story about him. I know lots of people hate him, but in this story is a complete sweetheart, so please review!  
>I don't own anything WWE Related; I only own Elena my OC. :D <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Elena's POV**

This can't be happening! No! I was sitting next to my step dad and the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry to say this but, Lexi didn't make it."

"No!" I cried out, My mom was just alive like 20 minutes ago. The Doctor walked out and I glared at Steve; My step Dad. "This is your fault!" I cried out. He walked over to me and  
>grabbed my collar. "You little brat! This is not my fault it's clearly your's."<p>

I pulled back some and His face was red. He lifted his hand up and I squinted. He dropped it because someone walked in. I sighed in relied. This is his fault my mom died, he made her go get him beer from the store in the storm. It's his fault for the bruises on my body; I never had the chance to tell my mom what he does to me.

I heard Steve talking to this girl in a suit. "..Well I'm her step dad, practically her Dad I've been raising her, her whole life."

"I know that sir, but we have to contact her real father and if he's never been in her life I don't see why he won't sign the rights over to you."

Steve nodded. "Okay how long will this take?"

"I'll call right now and get back to you." She smiled and walked away.

I never met my dad. I was told I act just like him; my mom always used to tell me that. I also apparently have his eyes. Steve walked over. "Don't look so happy, you won't meet your father he doesn't want you! No one wants you, that's why your mom died."

That was to far I glared at him with tears filling in my eyes. I got up and kicked him as hard as I could in his shin. It's probably going to get me a severe beating but, it was worth it. He grunted and grabbed my neck. "You little Bitch!"

**Mike's POV**

Alex and I were sitting in the locker room, I just got done with a match. I heard my cell phone ringing and Alex grabbed it. "Want me to answer it?"

"Nah, hand it over."

He gave it to me and I didn't recognize the number but I picked it up anyways. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Micheal Mizanin?"

"Yes it is who's this?"

"This is Gabby from the child services, we have your daughter here-"

I cut her off. "I don't have any kids, I think you got the wrong person." I said about to hang up.

"Sir, does a girl Lexi Meredith ring a bell?" I froze. I haven't heard of Lexi in 6 years. I started to remember the last time I saw her.

"_You can't leave.." I pleaded to my 2 year girlfriend at the time; Lexi. She sighed. "I don't have a choice.. My Parents are making me leave.." I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you Lexi." "I love you to Mike, and before I go I want to give you something." I looked at her confused, she leaned up and kissed me. I thought it was just going to be simple kiss, but she deepened it. She lifted my shirt up and I was shocked. "Lexi.. It's your first time, are you sure?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. "I want you to be my first." She mumbled into my chest._

"..Sir are you there?"

I was pulled out of my trance. "Huh? Yeah I'm here wait did you say daughter?"

"Correct, you had a daughter with Lexi."

"So why are you calling me did something happen?"

"Lexi was in a car accident.. She passed away."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

"Yes sir, I'm not joking. See the problem we have here is Lexi has a boyfriend who has been taking care of your daughter, and he wants to have custody so if you don't want custody you just have to sign a paper."

"Whoa.. hold on, what if I want custody?"

"You just have to come get her."

"Okay but this guy has been taking care of her whole life so she might be better off with him."  
>"Sir, you can come and talk to him that would be fine."<p>

I sighed. "Okay I think I'm going to do that. Where are you located?" She told me the hospital name and I hung up. I looked at Alex. "I'll be back, get a ride back to the hotel."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a daughter!"

"Niice joke Mike." He laughed.

I looked at him serious. "I'm not joking."

He almost chocked. "Uh, this is a little much.. how?"

"I'll tell you when I get back." He nodded. "Be careful." I nodded and practically ran to my car.  
>So much things can happen in a matter of minutes. I found out I have a daughter whose name<br>I don't know, and I found out my high school love died.

**Elena's POV**

I was sitting in the chair holding my stomach groaning. He punched me in the stomach this time. The lady walked in. "Steve, he wants to come and see before he signs it off."

"But he's going to sign right?"

"I'm sorry I'm not exactly sure." She seen me holding my stomach. "Oh sweetie are you okay?" Before I could answer Steve did. "Yeah, she just has a stomach ache." She looked at me and I nodded.

If I didn't that would get me in even deeper crap. The lady walked out and Steve walked over to me. "Here's the deal brat, when he comes in. If he asks you to live with him, you tell him no!  
>You want to live with me, clear?" I nodded.<p>

He grunted. "You made Lexi die so I get the right to punish you." He walked out.

I was actually some what excited to see my real father, even though he doesn't care about me.  
>I'm just happy to see him. Steve walked in and gave me a look.<p>

I then seen a guy kind of young, probably in his twenties. He had light brown hair that was spiked; and he had blue eyes. They looked just like mine. I wanted to cry; this is my dad. He seen me and smiled. I smiled back.

He walked over to me but Steve stopped him. "Steve. you must be Elena's real father?"

"Yeah, I never knew Lexi was pregnant or I would of followed her."

"I'm sure you would, look..?"

"Mike." My real dad said, I'm guessing that's his name.

Steve crossed his arms. "Mike I have been taking care of Elena her whole life so I would really like you to give me custody..."

Mike cut him off. "Easy hot shot I just want to talk to her, then I'll sign your papers got it?"

I smiled a little I have never seen anyone stand up to Steve. Steve grunted and looked at me giving me a warning look like 'you better not tell him' look. I just gulped and he walked out.  
>Mike walked over. "Hi, your Elena right?" I nodded.<p>

He smiled. "Wow you look so much like Lexi."

"She told me I looked like you, she said we act the same."

He smirked. "That's good, you got the Mizanin attitude. Okay Elena I want to ask you  
>something." He sat down next to me.<p>

I looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Do you want to go live with that guy? I'm sure he's been your father for a while. Before you answer I want to tell you, I never knew your mother was pregnant; If I did know I would of followed her to when she moved. I'm so sorry she passed away, you must be heart broken."

I nodded. "Yeah I miss her..." Tears were forming in my eyes.

I was surprised when he pulled me into a hug. I got this feeling in me, it was like I was safe. I wrapped my arms around him. My stomach hit his and I gasped in pain.

He let go. "Are you okay?"

I was wincing holding my stomach. "Yeah never better." I said through gritted teeth.

He looked at me steadily. "Your lying."

I clenched my teeth. "No."

"Yeah you are, your holding her teeth together when you talk. I do the same thing when I'm lying. What's wrong?" He grabbed my shirt and pulled it up, just a little bit above my belly button. He gasped. He touched it slightly and I winced.

He let go. "Sorry, Elena who did this?" I looked up at him afraid to tell him.

He sighed. "Was it that guy?" I couldn't say anything, if I did I would be in deep crap.

He leaned down and talked in a calming voice. "Elena, if you want you can come and live with me? I know I've never been in your life until now but I can protect you from whoever is hurting you; you just have to tell me." He didn't seem like was lying.

I took a deep breath. "It was him."

"The guy?" I nodded. He started clenching his fists.

**Mike's POV**

The guy walked back in and I flew up. He walked over. "Alright it's getting late so can you just  
>sign the papers so we can leave?"<p>

"So you can go home and beat her?" I seethed through my teeth.

He glared at her. I blocked his vision. "Don't look at her, your not going to touch her."

He grunted. "Do you really think you can come here and take her? I've been raising her since she was born."

"Yeah you've been raising her the wrong way! You are sick and demented and you will _never _get custody of her!"

He cracked his neck and ran past me to get to her. I heard her scream but I caught him just in time. I tackled him to the ground and just like my fists fly into his face. Security finally broke it up. Gabby the social worker came in and demanded me to tell her what happened.

I sat there for about an hour and explained to her what happened. She made a doctor check Elena out. Gabby looked at me. "You sure you want to this? Your only 26, your still young."

I nodded. "I need to do this, I need to do it for Lexi."

She smiled. "Alright as soon as Elena is done you can take her home, I had my partner pack her stuff up it's right over there. Mike I'm going to check on you guys in a month is that  
>okay?"<p>

"Of course!" Gabby shook my hand and walked out.

Elena walked in with the doctor. He looked at me. "She's okay, just minor injures. She will be sore for a couple days."

I nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Not a problem, take good care of her."

I smiled. "I will."

He walked out. "Elena ready to come with me?" She looked up at me.

I smiled and leaned down, I opened my arms and she came running into them.

I can't believe I never knew about her. She started crying.

I kissed her hair. "It's okay, he can't hurt you anymore."

I picked her up and carried her out to the car with her stuff. We got in and I took off.

I started to think, could I really take care of a 7 year old? Am I really cut out for this?

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I will need at least 3 ppl to follow this for me to continue! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**21 reviews? 1 chapter? Damn you guys are amazing! Thanks to: **_RKOsgirl92, xMyHeartShine, Sonib89, luneara eclipse, wades wife, DeathDaisy, VIXXY VAMPIRE, KrystynaCenaxD, Ali Amnesia, Cholena, amy, ashmarie, DreamaDanielle, Cena's baby doll, Eelectric-Diva, LoveIt123, Nymphetamine42, MrsDibiase-10, AJ, __RANDOM COOKIE NINJA,_**and to an** _anonymous reviewer_**!**

**You guys are amazing! :D Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Mike's POV**

We finally got to the hotel and it was past midnight. Elena was passed out in the passenger seat. I put the rental car in park and got out. I walked to her side and opened the door. I reached out and un-buckled her carefully not to wake her up. I slipped my arm under her knees and my other one behind her back. I cradled her to my chest and I walked into the hotel. I got into the elevator with a nice older lady.

She smiled and me and whispered. "That's a beautiful Daughter you have. She looks just like you."

"Th-anks." I was stunned that she could actually tell she was my daughter.

The elevator stopped on her floor and she walked out. It finally got on the 6th floor and I walked out carefully. I counted down the numbers till it got to Alex's and my room. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my key card. I scanned it and opened the door. I walked in and Alex got off the couch. "Whoa you weren't kidding!"

Elena stirred in my arms. I glared at Alex and held my index finger to my mouth. He shrugged and mouthed 'Sorry'. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed. I pulled the cover down and layed Elena in it. I put the blanket on her and walked back over to the couch. I sat next to Alex. He looked at me with his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Soo?"

I took a deep breath. "Well-" I explained to him the whole thing from getting the call from Gabby till Me finding out Steve beat Elena.

He put his hand on his face. "Wow dude, I never thought someone could be so cruel to someone who isn't even their kid."

"Believe me A-Ri, it took all my energy not to kill him right there." Alex was about to say something but we heard whimpers from the bed.

I walked over with Alex close behind. Elena was tossing and turning in the bed. I looked at Alex. "Should I wake her up?"

Alex shook his head. "No, she's fine."

"Alex she's having a nightmare, I think I should wake her up."

Alex shrugged. "Well I don't know, I've never tooken care of a kid before. Don't judge me!" I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed carefully.

I grabbed Elena's arm and shook her. "Elena!" She just kept saying no; Finally after me calling her name about 5 times she woke up.

She immediately pulled her knees to her chest. Her hair was over her face, I brushed it behind her ear. "Elena are you okay?" She nodded which looked like tears were in her eyes. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and Alex got up and tried to walk over to the couch but tripped on his shoes.

I laughed. "You Klutz!" Elena even gave a little chuckle. I smiled. "Hey Elena this is Alex, he's my best friend."

She nodded and replied. "Hi." Alex got off of the floor and walked over to us. "Nice to meet you little girl."

She frowned. "I'm not little."

Alex put his hands up. "Fair enough. Nice to meet you big girl."

Elena crossed her arms. "Now your calling me fat." I was trying so hard not to laugh.

Alex threw his hands up. "I give up, goodnight!" He plopped on his bed. Elena and I was still laughing a little. I looked at her. "You're sure you are okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it was just a bad dream."

I looked at her steadily. "Alright, get some more sleep." She crawled back under the blankets.

I walked back over to the sofa and plopped back on it and slowly fell asleep.

_The next morning_

I woke up to laughing and giggling. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. I sat up and seen Alex tickling Elena. I rolled my eyes.

I rubbed my neck and walked over to them. "Hey I'm going to shower and then we can head to the Arena sound good?" Alex nodded and continued to tickle her.

_Arena_

We walked in with Elena on Alex's back. I'm glad they are getting along; considering Alex acts like a little kid.

We got to our locker room and as soon as we shut the door there was a knock. I sighed and walked over to it. I opened it and there stood Randy Orton, John Cena, Ted DiBiase, and Cm Punk or Phil.

I looked at them confused. "Hey Guys what are you doing here?"

Phil scratched his head. "We heard you got a kid is that true?" They all looked at me waiting.

I nodded. "Yeah it's true, I just found out yesterday."

John lowered his head. "Well where is it?"

I glared at him. "She's not an it!"

Randy hit John. "You Jack Ass."

"She's in here, follow me." I responded and opened the door all the way, and they walked in.

Elena was sitting next Alex and she looked up and seen everyone. "You guys are huge!" They all chuckled.

I patted Elena's shoulder. "Elena this is Randy, John, Ted, and Phil." I pointed them all out fast.

Alex chuckled. "Mike I don't think she caught all that."

Elena nodded. "No I did."

She walked over and pointed to them all. "Randy, John, Ted, and Phil."

Phil knelled down. "Hello little girl."

She glared at him. "I'm not little, and I don't like your beard." Everyone snickered. She went to Ted.

He gave her a smiled. "Hey Kid how are you?"

"Never better." She retorted sarcastically. Ted rolled his eyes.

She went to John. "Why are you so big?"

He winked. "Why are you so small?"

She scratched her chin. "Touché." John ruffled her hair, which made her glare at him. He laughed and she walked to Randy.

She spotted his arms. "Whoa your arms are so cool!" She seemed memorized by his tattoos.

Randy smirked. "Thanks."

She looked up at him. "Did they hurt?"

"Like a Bitch." He replied.

She seemed stunned. "Then why did you get it?"

"Because tattoos make me feel like me, you probably don't understand that." He chuckled.

Elena shook her head. "No I do, you mean the tattoos make you feel like you can stand to live in your own skin." My jaw dropped.

Randy almost chocked. "-How old are you?"

"7." She smiled.

Randy nudged her shoulder. "Your really smart for a 7 year old."

"Thanks, I think." She said unsteadily.

I got up off of the bench. "Alright Guys I got a promo to do so I need to get ready." They all mumbled okay.

They were about to leave but Elena stopped Randy. "Can I hang out with you?"

Randy shrugged. "Sure, okay but you got to make sure your Dad doesn't care."

She looked at me with big puppy dog eyes. "Can I Daddy?"

I looked at her, really looked at her. She was so cute, she had my eyes and hair color, she had Lexi's Nose, mouth, ears, and everything else. The way she said Daddy I was stunned. I was actually a Dad now. "-Daddy?" She pulled me out of my trance.

I nodded. "Yeah sure go ahead. Keep a good eye on her Randy."

Randy nodded firmly. "I will don't worry." They walked out and I sat next to Alex.

He nudged me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

"The parenting thing."

Alex patted my shoulder. "Mike come on you can do it! It can't be that hard."

"Alex I'm only 23 years old!"

"Yeah but look at all the teenagers that are getting pregnant they can handle it."

"Yeah but do you ever see the Father with them? No because Guys aren't cut out for it, I don't know what to do?" I put my head in my hands.

Alex patted my back. "Don't worry about it man, just take one day at a time."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Btw check out the contest I got going! I need 2 more judges and more contestants! You don't have to be great a writing anyone can enter. :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Elena's POV**

Randy showed me around backstage and this place was huge. We stopped at this place called catering; Randy said it's a place where you can get food if you're hungry. We sat at one of the tables.

I looked up at him. "Are you and My Dad close?"

He nodded. "Yeah Mike and I are close, I've known him for a good 3 years now why do you ask?" I shrugged. "I don't know, I'm really glad I'm with him now but- it seems like he doesn't want this."

Randy shook his head. "Nah, I doubt that. Mike loves you I can tell." I shrugged again; I decided to change the subject. "Do you have any kids?" "Yeah I have daughter, she's 2."

I smiled. "That's nice, do you have a picture of her?" He nodded and pulled his wallet out. He handed the picture to me. "Awe, she's cute! Holy crap, she's got your eyes." He laughed. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

I chuckled. "What's her name?"

"Alanna."

I smiled. "Awe, that's a pretty name; is that your wife?" I pointed to the lady next to Alanna.

He nodded. "Yeah that's Sam."

"She's beautiful."

He smiled. "Thanks, maybe you can meet them sometime?" I nodded. "Yeah that would be cool."

Randy took a sip of his water. "So tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well to start what happened to your mom?"

I sighed and looked at the table. "She passed away." He put his hand on top of mine. "Elena I'm so sorry I didn't know." I nodded. "It's alright don't worry about it." He looked at me. "How did she die? If you don't mind me asking."

I took a deep breath. "Well My step-dad, or her boyfriend whatever you want to call him was out of beer and it was storming out-"

_I was up in my room watching TV, Mom was working and Steve just got home. I gulped and waited, I heard him stumble up the steps and grab my door knob. I sighed, this happens everyday. He got in and looked at me. "You know the drill."_

_I nodded and got off my bed and walked over to the closet. I grabbed the belt and handed it to him. He smirked. "Good Girl." I raised my shirt up and he let the belt lash against my back leaving marks in the process._

_I winced and tried not to cry because if he seen tears he would just hit harder. He finally finished and handed me the belt._

_"Dispose of this and what's the deal?"_

_I sighed. "Don't tell Mom or you will kill me." I said it like I've memorized it a hundred times. He smirked and walked out._

_I put the belt back in the closet and laid back on my bed and cried. My mom got home and I wiped the tears off. She walked into the room. "Hey Beautiful, how was your day?" I smiled. "Good." She always knew how to brighten up my day._

_She looked at me and smiled. "How about some ice cream? I got your favorite mint chocolate chip." I smiled and nodded. _

_"Okay." She grabbed my hand and we raced down to the kitchen and she grabbed the tub and 2 spoons.  
><em>

_She handed me one and we ate out of the tub. Steve walked in and chuckled. "Aren't you suppose to have that after dinner?" Mom shrugged. "I decided today was an accept-ion." Steve walked over to her and kissed her._

_She half smiled, she never seemed to happy with him. Steve went back into the fridge and grabbed an empty beer box. He threw it to the ground. "I'm all out." My mom took another bite. "Go get some more."_

_He sighed. "I'm already lit I can't, and plus it's storming I don't drive good in that weather."_

_My mom chuckled. "Well looks like you're done drinking."_

_He groaned. "Could you go get it?"_

_"Steve! It's storming like crazy I am not leaving this house!"_

_"PLEASE?" He pleaded and I wanted to throw up my ice cream._

_She shook her head. "Nope sorry."_

_"Lexi come on! After all the shit I do for you, you can't go to the party store to get me a case of beer, that's pathetic."_

_My Mom got pissed off at him. "Steve! You do nothing for me... NOTHING!"_

_"I am a father for Elena!"_

_She snorted. "Yeah that was a mistake, Mike would of been a better one." I couldn't stand to see my mom upset._

_Steve shook his head. "That low life loser would of dumped you guys the first time her found out about you."_

_My mom walked over to him. "Don't you dare talk about him that way!"  
><em>

_He glared at her. "Whatever, are you going to get me my beer or what?"_

_She groaned. "Whatever I guess!" She walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "I love you baby girl."_

_I nodded. "I love you too mommy." She stormed out of the house and took off in her car._

_A little while later we received a phone call saying my mom got in a car crash. _

I started crying uncontrollably, I didn't even tell Randy how she died; just thinking about it makes me cry. Randy walked around the table. "Hey Elena it's okay, you don't have to tell me." I couldn't stop crying.

He sighed. "Fuck, do you want Mike?" I nodded. Randy pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

He hung up. "Fuck, he didn't answer, I'll try A-Ry." I just sat there trying to stop crying. I heard Randy get upset.  
>"Well Crap Elena is crying uncontrollably and He is in a promo at the ring great!"<p>

He hung up and picked me up. "Come on, we can go wait for your dad."

**Mike's POV**

I was finishing up my in ring promo. "Because I'm The Miz! And I'm AWWWEEEESSSOOOMMMEEE!" I let the mic fall and my music played while everyone booed. I smirked and got backstage. Randy was standing there with Elena.

She was crying. "Randy what did you do?"

He looked at me innocently. "I didn't do anything I swear she just started crying because she was telling me how her mom died." I sighed and grabbed her, she wrapped her legs around my waist and arms around my neck.

I got back into the locker room and A-Ry was there. "Is she okay?" I shook my head and sat down on the bench.

I patted her back. "It's okay, Sweetie I'm here." She was sobbing now.

I sat her down next to me. "Elena do you want to talk about it?"

She looked up at me. "Not right now but Daddy do you love me?" My heart melted right there. "Of course I do."

She nodded. "If you found out before Mom died that I was your kid would you of helped me and Mom?"

I nodded. "I sure would. Elena, Lexi was my first love I didn't want to give her up she was moving I didn't really have a choice. If I would of known that she was pregnant at the time, I would of followed her."  
>She nodded and leaned up against my arm, I lifted it up so it was wrapped around her; she laid her head on my lap.<p>

"Daddy I love you please don't ever leave me, I don't want to ever go back to Steve." I looked at Alex and he smiled.

I kissed her head. "Don't worry baby you will never go back to him, I can promise you that."

I know I was having second thoughts about this but I want to do this. No not want, have to do this; wait not even that I need to do this for Lexi and Elena. I'm going to be the best father she's ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Review...?<strong>

**Tell me more superstars you want in here!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mike's POV**

We had just arrived in Arizona for a house show, Elena has been quiet since her breakdown yesterday. Alex has tried everything to cheer her up in some possible way but nothing will cheer her up.

"Elena, do you want to hang out with Randy?" I asked while we walked into my locker room. She shrugged. "I don't care."

I sighed and looked at Alex for support but he gave me a shrug. I need to get her to feel better. I went into the hallway and pulled my cell phone out.

"Hello?" Randy asked while picking up the phone. I sighed. "Hey Randy, Elena has been quiet and so sad from her break down from yesterday. I was wondering if you could come and try to cheer her up?"

Randy sighed. "I'm not sure if it will work, I tried yesterday and she didn't want anything to do with me."

I groaned. "I don't know what to do! She's seems so dis-connected from everything."

Randy chuckled at my frustration. "Mike take it easy, just sit her down and try to talk to her." I nodded even though he couldn't see. "I guess, I'll try that. I'll talk to you later Randy."

"Alright see ya Mike." I hung up and squeezed my phone. I shouldn't be angry at this but I am.

I heard yelling from the locker room and I ran inside to see Elena punching A-Ry in the stomach. Of course it wasn't having any effect on him. I ran over to them. "What's going on?"

Alex shrugged. "Mike all I said was are you sure you're okay and she flipped out."

I grabbed Elena and she went from punching Alex to punching me. "Stop!" I yelled at her but she didn't listen. I grabbed her wrists with my hands and forced her to stop.

"Elena, calm down what's wrong?" She just started crying, I wrapped my arms around her. "Baby what's wrong?"

She sobbed, then sniffled. "Can we go visit Mommy?" I rubbed her back in a soothing way. "Of course honey, we can go visit her tomorrow morning."

I noticed Alex giving me a weird expression, I rolled my eyes and mouthed. 'grave' to him and he nodded. He can be so stupid sometimes.

I was glad I finally got through to Elena even through it took her punching A-Ry and me in the process.

_-Next Morning-_

Alex, Elena, and I took a drive out to Ohio to visit Lexi's grave. This was my first time seeing it. I'm not sure if I can handle it but we will find out.

I parked the car and I looked at Alex. "You coming?" He shook his head. "Nah, this is for you guys." I nodded and looked at Elena. "Got the flowers?" She held them up. I smiled. "Let's go."

We walked down the pathway and Elena lead me to her grave. I seen it and immediately got tears in my eyes.

_Here lies a Mother, Daughter, and friend to many._

_Lexi Kristen Meredith_

_1984-2010_

I covered my mouth; I didn't think it would be so hard. I looked down at Elena. "I'm going to go get some water for the flowers? Alright? I'll be right back." She simply nodded and walked to the hose.

I took a deep breath trying not to cry. All the memories came flooding back of her. I _loved _her, I haven't had a girlfriend since.

One special memory came to my mind and I couldn't help but smile.

**December 25th 2000**

_I have been friends with Lexi for a long time now. I knocked on her door and her mom answered. "Mike, Hi Merry Christmas. Here to see Lexi?" I smiled. "Merry Christmas and yes I am."_

_She nodded. "Of course go on up, you know where her room is."_

_I smiled. "Thank you." I walked up the stairs to her room. I didn't knock I never have too. I walked right in and Lexi was sitting at her desk. "Mike! Hey, Merry Christmas!" She got up and gave me a hug._

_I returned it. "Merry Christmas Lexi, I have something to ask you."_

_She got a serious look on her face. "Okay, let's sit down." She gestured to the bed. I sat down and let out of sigh. I wasn't sure if I can handle this. Lexi put her hand on my shoulder. "Mike you can ask me or tell anything you know that right?" I smiled. "Yeah."_

_That gave me the reassurance I needed. "Alright Lexi, me and you have friends for quite sometime now and I figured we are both 16 now, what do you say we take this relationship to the next level?"_

_She sat there and smiled up at me. "So you want to be best friends now?" "NO!" I yelled fairly loud, I don't need to be her best friend then I'll never get out of the friend zone._

_She chuckled. "I'm just joking Mikey, and of course I would love to be your girlfriend." I smiled. "You and your humor; Hey I didn't even ask you yet. I'm not sure if I even am now."_

_Her smile turned into a frown. "Well you can leave if you're going to be like that." I smirked back. "Kidding! Lexi Kristen Meredith, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_She tapped her chin with her finger. "Hmm.. let me think.." I cut her off with a glare; which earned a chuckle. "Of course Micheal Gregory Mizanin I would love to be your girlfriend." She smiled so brightly._

I realized the bucket was over flowing with water and I shut it off. I picked it up and walked back to the grave but stopped half way when I heard Elena talking. "-I'm really upset that I didn't get to tell you what Steve used to do to me. Mommy he used to beat me when you were at work. He said if I ever told you, he would kill me." I tightened my grip so hard on the bucket I thought it was going break.

"-But I don't have to deal with him anymore I'm with my real Daddy, the one you always talked about. I really like him, he makes me feel safe. I really wish you could be here to see him though. I've only known him for about a week but I love him and I think he loves me too."

I smiled at that comment and I decided now was a good time to proceed. I got up to Elena and handed her the bucket. "Here you go."

She grabbed the bucket and watered the flowers. She rubbed the tomb stone. "I love you Mommy." She walked around me and headed for the path.

I turned around. "Elena..? Where are you going?" She turned and smiled. "To the car, you need some time with her alone." I nodded.

She was right; I did need some time.

I sat on the ground with my legs crossed over each other. I don't know how long I sat there just staring at her name, but it felt like hours. I finally cleared my throat.

"Lexi, you were the love of my life, and the mother of my child.." The tears flowed to the rims of my eyelids. "Why-.." I couldn't get it out. I started sobbing; I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Why..Didn't..You..Tell..Me? WHY?" I cried into my hands; my elbows were propped up against my knees. I wiped my eyes. "Lexi, I would of followed you if I knew. I would have been there you and Elena! You wouldn't be-.." I couldn't finish the sentence.

I took a deep breath. "You wouldn't be dead right now, if you would of told me." The tears rolled down my cheeks. I took another deep breath to steady me; it seemed to work.

I chuckled a little. "You were right; she sure does act like me." I smiled and continued. "-But boy does she have your smile, every time I see her smile; I think of you."

I started to think of what could have been if she was still here with us. I started pounding the ground with my fists. "Why can't you be here? WHY?" I started crying all over again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and saw A-Ry. I sniffled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long." He shook his head. "Mike, just let it out if you need more time it's okay we can wait."

I let the tears flow down; not bothering to wipe them off. "Alex why can't she be alive? WHY?" He leaned down and patted my shoulder. "I don't know man, only god knows. At least you have Elena."

I nodded knowing he was right. I leaned my head on his shoulder and just cried; this was a bad idea coming here. I shouldn't be crying right now.

I looked at Alex. "I shouldn't of even came here." I was about get up but Alex stopped me. "Mike, you needed some closure. It's a good thing you came." I shrugged but then I heard footsteps behind me.

Elena came over to me and I tried to wipe the tears off my face; she didn't need to see me cry. She sat on my lap and looked up at me.

"Daddy it's okay to cry; I do every time I miss Mommy." I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned her head in the crook of my neck.

I decided I was going to do something.

"Elena, I'm going to make you and Lexi a promise right here, right now." Elena looked up at me with her shining blue eyes; just like mine.

"What is it?"

I smiled. "I promise that no matter how hard or tough it gets, I'm going to try and be the best father for you. I will always be here for you; no matter what."

She smiled. "No matter what?" I mocked her expression. "No matter what." I vowed.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart, always will."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I'm still deciding where I'm taking this story.. I think I've got a good idea.<strong>

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mike's POV**

We had just arrived in Iowa for a house show and it was 10pm. Elena was passed out in the backseat so I carried her in while A-Ry got our bags. I retrieved the keys and got up to the room.

I laid her down on the bed and took her shoes off. I tucked her in and walked into the main part. I sat on the couch; there was no way I could go asleep. I drank way to much Red Bull on the way.

Alex walked in and dropped the bags and it made a loud noise. I glared at him. "Are you trying to wake her up?" He looked down. "Sorry." I rolled my eyes and flicked the TV on.

Alex took a shower and I just sat and relaxed. I was actually about to fall asleep. "Daddy?" I opened my eyes and there Elena stood. She looked very pale. I sat up. "Elena, honey what's wrong?"

She groaned. "I don't feel good." Alex came over and sat next to me. "Whoa, Elena you look a ghost." She crawled in my lap and didn't even care to insult Alex back. I looked at Alex. "She's sick."

I felt her head and it was burning up. I looked at Alex. "She's got a temperature, I'll be right back I'm going to call the Medic."

I sat Elena down next to Alex and I pulled my phone out. I dialed the number and Alex looked up at me. "Uh, Mike I think she's going-" Elena leaned over and puked right in Alex's lap.

"To puke." Alex finished his sentence and looked up at me with a look of disgust. I couldn't help but start laughing. I heard a voice from the phone. "Oh, Jack! Hey My daughter is sick, I was wondering if you could come check her out." "Certainly, Mike."

Alex was trying clean himself off and there was a few taps at the door. I walked over and opened it. Jack walked in with his bag. He noticed Alex. "Ah, I see someone couldn't make it to the toilet."

Alex glared at him. "It's not funny." Jack and I just chuckled any way. Jack did a quick look over on her and looked at me. "She's got the flu, nothing bad just give her this in the morning and at night for the rest of the week and make sure she drinks lots of fluid."

He handed me the cough syrup it looked like and looked at Alex. "You might have to take those pants to the dry cleaners." I laughed and Alex gave him the finger while he walked out.

I poured some off the syrup in the cap and sat down next to Elena. "Here Honey, you got to drink this to make you feel better." She groaned. "It smells.." I chuckled. "Plug your nose and drink it."

She did as I said and swallowed it. Alex was still cleaning up which I thought he was being a big baby and Elena laid her head on my lap.

Alex looked at me. "Better be careful, she might puke on you."

I rolled my eyes. "At least I wouldn't be such a baby about it."

He crossed his arms. "Hey! That's why I don't like babies, they puke and poop; it's disgusting." I looked at him like he was stupid. "What's going to happen when you have a kid?"

He shrugged. "Easy, I'm not having one."

I cocked an eyebrow. "That's funny because you can't seem to keep your dick in your pants, I'm surprised you don't have one already."

He sighed. "You know what? I'm going to the bar." I smiled. "To get laid right? Just think of smelly puke and diapers when you have sex." He groaned and slammed the door.

I chuckled and Elena groaned, I pushed the hair out of her face. "It's okay sweetie, you'll be okay in no time." She turned over so she could see my face. "I want to lay in the bed."

I smiled softly. "Do you want me to carry you?" She nodded weakly. I picked her up with ease and tucked her back in the bed. I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." "Goodnight Daddy."

I went back to the couch to finish watching the George Lopez marathon. I feel so bad for Elena, I wish I was the one who was sick not her.

_-Later on-_

It was about 2 in the morning and I have been up the whole time. Elena went into the bathroom about 4 times to puke and I held her hair back for her.

The door opened and an angry Alex Riley walked in and plopped down on the couch; next to me. "I hate you Mike."

I smirked. "Everyone does; nothing new but why?" I chuckled. He glared at me. "The whole poop and puke thing? Yeah well I couldn't stop thinking about it; so thanks!" He groaned.

I started laughing. "I knew it, but hey now you can look for a woman to settle down with." He crossed his arms. "No way! A-Ry is not settling down; nu-uh!" I rolled my eyes. "Alex, you are such a two year old."

He glared at me. "Okay, I don't see you settling down with anyone?"

I looked at him; like he was stupid. "Really Alex? Really? Hello I have a KID! I don't have time to settle down." Alex shrugged. "It's not like you would be able to hold down a girlfriend anyway."

"I would too! I would be able to hold one down longer than you; that's for sure." Alex cocked an eyebrow. "Am I smelling a bet?"

I smirked. "Sure are; here's the rules, once you find a girlfriend you have to have her as long as the other person does-" He cut me off by rubbing his hands together. "This is going to be easy."

"Oh and no sex." I smirked and his eyes widened. "What? No way! That's not fair!" I shrugged. "That's the rules, take it or leave it." I said while putting my hand out.

He shook it. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Is this going to get ugly?<strong>

**Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm BACCCKKKKKKK! :)**

**I'm so very sorry for putting this story on hold, I just couldn't think of what to do next but I have a few ideas and I'm willing to hear your ideas too. **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far on this, I really REALLY appreciate it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Mike's POV**

A week passed and Elena was feeling a lot better. She was giving insults to Alex, left and right which meant she was back to her normal self. I was getting ready for my date. I fixed my tie up and Elena ran over to me.

"Daddy who is watching me again?" "Phil, remember you don't like his beard." Elena got a look of disgust on her face. "Ew, why can't Alex or even Randy watch me?" I shrugged. "They're busy."

She growled and turned around. "I don't want to deal with him." She said under breath and I chuckled. I heard a knock at the door and I walked over to open the door. "Hey, where is the rug-rat?" Phil asked while smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "In here." He entered and I shut the door. I grabbed my jacket and walked over to Elena. "Alright, I'm going now. Be good for Phil. Okay?" She looked at him and then at me. "Do I have to?"

I chuckled. "Yes, Elena. He isn't that bad, I promise." She groaned. "Alright, I guess I'll be good for him." I kissed her forehead. "That a girl." She gave me a hug. "I love you daddy." I smiled. "I love you too princess."

I stood up and looked at Phil. "I should be back by midnight at least and if something goes wrong just call me." He nodded. "Alright Mike, see ya later." I walked out to go retrieve my date.

**Elena's POV**

I looked at Phil, "When are you going to shave that rat off of your chin?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh Rug-rat has jokes, I see." I shook my head, "I would like you better if you didn't have a beard."

"I would like you better if you didn't talk." He said while smirking. I made a noise of disgust, "I don't like you." Phil laughed, "Too bad."

An Idea popped in my head, it will get him really freaked out. I took a breath and let out a loud piercing scream. Phil's eyes widened and went to cover my mouth by I jumped off the couch. I backed up against the wall, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He gulped unsteadily, "Hey kid, I'm sorry. I was just kidding about what I said." I decided he hasn't suffered enough so I let out another scream. He looked down at me sternly, "You're going to get me in trouble." I smirked, "Good." I walked back over to the couch and turned my attention to the TV.

Phil scoffed, "You are a sneaky little rug-rat aren't ya?" I shrugged and kept watching the TV. He popped a squat next to me, "You're sure are Mike's kid." He was starting to piss me off. I have to get away from him. I looked up at him, "I'm Hungry."

He stood up, "I'll order Room Service." I shook my head, "No I want to go somewhere." He rolled his eyes, "Like where? The Hotel Restaurant?" I shrugged then nodded, "Okay."

Phil put his shoes on, "Alright let's go then." I followed him out of the room and to the elevator. We got in it and there was 2 ladies in there. They flipped out when they saw him, "Oh my god! CM Punk!" I hit the lobby button while he talked to them.

The door opened and I took a run for it. I didn't know I should be heading but as long as I'm away from Phil then I'm fine. I ran out of the Hotel entrance and looked around. It was getting dark, so I better think fast.

**Phil's POV**

The kid took a bee-line for the entrance when the elevator opened. I looked at the ladies, "Sorry got to go." They smiled, "Bye Punk." I winked at them and raced out of the hotel to find Elena.

It was dark and it started to rain. I sighed, this is not good. I walked back in the hotel and pulled my phone out. I dialed Mike's number and he picked up on the first ring, "This better be important."

I chuckled unsteadily, "Hah, funny you should say that. Um, well you see Elena was hungry and she wanted to go down to the Hotel Restaurant and well uh, she kind of ran away when we got out of the elevator." The line got quiet. I cleared my throat, "Mike?"

I heard him tell his date he would call him and I glanced over and he was walking out of the Hotel Restaurant, the expression on his face told me he was very upset with me. He got to me and grabbed me by my collar, "How could you be so _stupid_?"

I pushed him away from me, "You can't beat me up later, let's find your daughter now." He rolled his eyes, "If you would of kept a better eye on her we wouldn't have to find her."

We walked out of the hotel and started walking down the street. I was getting soaked by the rain. Mike glared at me, "By the way if this wasn't clear already, you're never baby sitting her again." I nodded, "Oh I figured that was coming."

We walked at least 3 blocks and we still couldn't find her. I groaned, "Where could the rug-rat be?" Mike shrugged, "I don't know." I nudged him, "She's your kid." He nodded, "Yeah but doesn't mean I would know where she would go if she ran away especially if it's a city she doesn't know."

**Elena's POV**

I decided to turn around and head back. I stopped when I realized everything looked the same to me. I spotted an alley. I figured I would stay there until the rain let up. I ran over to it when I tripped on a rock. I fell on my knee. I seen blood soak through my jeans. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I just sat there holding my knee and crying.

**Mike's POV**

Phil kept rambling on about how he's sorry and I was just completely ignoring him while we were walking. I stopped when I heard a noise. Phil looked at me, "What, man?" "You hear that? It's sounds like someone is crying." I pointed out and we walked a little further.

The crying got louder and I realized it was coming from an alley. We turned down it and I looked down. There was my daughter holding her knee. "Elena!" I called out as I knelled down.

She looked up, her eyes filled with relief, "Daddy!" She stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her little body close to mine. I patted her wet hair down, "Honey, you can never run away like that." She sobbed, "I know, I just don't like Phil watching me."

I chuckled, "Well don't worry he's not going to watch you ever again." "I have feelings you know." Phil pointed out and it made me laugh. I let go of Elena and looked at her knee, "What happened?"

She wiped her eyes, "I tripped." I stood up, "Alright let's get you back to the room and get that knee checked out." I grabbed her hand and we started walking, well she started limping.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my torso.

_Back at the Hotel_

I set Elena on the bathroom counter to look at her knee. I grabbed some peroxide and a bandage. She looked up at me, "You're mad at me aren't you?" I shook my head and looked at her, "No I'm not."

She looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry Daddy, I just don't like him." I put the bandage on and looked at her, "Sweetie, we have to go over some things."

Elena seemed confused, "What kind of things?"

I sighed, "Well uh, from now on I don't want you running off ever like that again. You could of gotten yourself hurt, well you did but, you could of got kidnapped. I wouldn't of liked that too much." I tried to say in a calm voice, so I didn't freak her out.

She looked at the floor, "You are mad at me, I'm sorry."

I patted her leg, "I'm not mad, just promise me you'll never do it again?" She looked up at me, "Okay, I promise." I smiled, "Good, now it's time for bed."

She jumped off of the counter, "Are you going to read me a story?" I nodded, "Sure, you go pick the story out and I'll be right there." She scampered out in the room and I stood there for a couple seconds.

This parenting job is getting harder, I never would of thought she would just get up and run away. Let's just hope she'll never do it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me hears some ideas, I'll give you credit if I use them. :)<strong>

**Review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Credit goes to: HaphazardbyMikey for this chapter idea. :)**

**I may use other's too, so look out. Your idea might be used. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Elena's POV**

"Go to Randy's locker room, okay?" Daddy was telling me while he laced up his boots. I smiled, "Okay, good luck." He smiled, "Thanks." I walked out of the locker room and made a right. It was 4 doors down. I got to the third door when I heard Alex talking.

I stopped and listened. "-She was sucking my Cock all night long." Alex started laughing. I frowned, _What does that mean? _I shrugged and got to the 4th door. I knocked on it because Daddy always told me, knock before you enter a locker room because someone could be changing. The door opened and Randy smiled, "Hey hotshot."

I smirked, "Ink." I call him Ink because of all the tattoos he has. He chuckled and sat on the bench, "Wanna watch your Dad's match?"

I shrugged, "I actually have a question." He looked at me, "Shoot."

"Well I passed a locker room and it had Alex in it, he was talking to some guy and he said: 'She was sucking my Cock all night long' What does that mean?" Randy's eyes widened. "Nothing."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh, so it was a joke?"

"Yea- I mean No-" Randy rubbed his face in frustration, "Elena, don't repeat that ever again." I pushed more on the subject, "I wanna know what it means though."

He sighed, "I'll have Mike tell you, I shouldn't be the one to say anything." I smiled, "Okay, let's watch his match." He flicked the TV on and I was watching him face John Morrison. I've been starting to get in wrestling, My favorite is my Daddy; of course.

_Later on_

Randy's match was up so he dropped me back off at Daddy's locker room. I walked in and he was already changed into jeans and a t shirt. He was putting his shoes on and I sat next to him. He smiled at me, "Hey beautiful."

I froze with tears forming in my eyes. He looked at me, "Elena, what's wrong?" I bit my lip before saying, "Mommy used to call me that." Daddy pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry princess, I won't call you that anymore."

I shook my head, "No I want you too, it just made me sad because she was the last person to call me that." I cried into his chest.

He rubbed my back while I tried to get control over myself. I stopped crying and he pulled back, "Good?" I smiled and nodded. He smiled, "Alright. I have a meeting with Vince so, you're going to stay with Phil."

I shook my head, "Daddy! No!" I whined in frustration. He sighed, "Honey, I'm sorry. Alex is having a match with Randy right now. I don't know anyone else."

"John?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed, "I don't know.. he hasn't watched you before." I grabbed his arm, "Daddy! Please I don't want to see Phil."

He nodded, "Alright let me call him." He pulled his phone out and I squealed in happiness. I waited patiently while he talked to John. He hung up and looked at me, "Alright you can, but you have to be good for him." I smiled, "I will."

He stood up and I remembered I had to ask him something, "Daddy?" He looked back at me, "Yeah?"

"What does 'sucking my cock' mean?" His eyes widened and he looked down at me, "Where. Did. You. Hear. That?" I smiled, "Alex was talking to someone and he said a girl was sucking his cock all night long, what does that mean?"

Daddy shook his head, "Nothing, you don't need to what it means."

I looked up at him again with pleading eyes, "PLEASE? I want to know." He shook his head, "No, Elena. It's for grown ups."

That made me more interested, "Is it a game?"

Daddy groaned, "Elena. Stop you're not going to know and that's the end of it." I sighed in defeat. He patted my shoulder, "Now come on I'm going to be late." I followed him to John's locker room where he dropped me off. I walked in and sat on the bench.

John sat next to me, "Why sad face?" I looked up at him, "Daddy won't tell me what Alex said means." He chuckled, "I'll tell ya, what is like Bitch or something?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No, he was talking to someone else and said 'she was sucking my cock' all night long. What does that mean?" I waited for him to respond but he didn't.

I groaned, "John! You said you would tell me." He sighed, "Sorry, kid. If Mike didn't wanna tell you, then I don't think I can."

"This is ridiculous." I laid my chin on my hands.

John's phone rang and he started talking to someone. He walked to the other side of the room and had his back turned to me. If they won't tell what it means then I'll go ask someone else.

I walked quietly to the door and made my escape. I walked down the hallway to find a superstar who doesn't know my Daddy. A guy with bright blonde hair walked by me. I stopped him, "Hey!"

He looked at me in disgust, "What do you want kid? I don't have time for you." I crossed my arms, "Please?"

Blondie sighed, "Make it snappy." I smiled, "Okay what does Suck my cock mean?" His face got really red. "Who the hell are you? Is this some kind of a joke? Didn't your parents teach you anything? You're a pathetic little girl, you know that? You can't be going around asking what that means!" He backed me up against the wall, while the tears filled up in my eyes. "Don't ever say that again, or next time I'll show you what it means, and trust me-" "HEY!" I heard from behind him.

Blondie moved out of the way, while John and Daddy came into view. Blondie looked at them, "Did you see this kid, she's going around asking what does suck my cock mean? I don't know who the hell raised her but-" Daddy cut him off, "She's my daughter."

Blondie chuckled, "Nice joke." Daddy looked at him seriously, "I'm not laughing, Ziggler." Blondie looked at me and back at Daddy, "If she's your daughter you need to learn how to raise her, she's lucky I didn't slap her for saying that." He walked away and I knew I was in trouble.

"Go to the car." Daddy said and I looked up at him. He seemed really mad. I'm in big trouble. He pointed down the hallway, "NOW!" I flinched before heading that way.

I heard John try to calm Daddy down, "Mik-" He cut him off, "Don't fucking tell me what to do, she's my daughter." He swore, so that means he is REALLY mad. I gulped and walked out the door. I got into the Car and waited for him to come out.

Daddy came out with his bag in his hand. He opened the back door and threw it in. He slammed the door shut and I flinched. He got in the driver's side and started the car. He pealed out of the parking lot.

The whole way to the hotel he didn't say a word. I was kind of scared to what he was going to say. We pulled into the Hotel parking lot and I got out of the car and followed him to Our room. I was praying Alex would be there so Daddy wouldn't yell at me.

**Randy's POV**

John and I walked into our Hotel room. John sighed, "Poor Elena." I raised my eyebrows, "What do you mean?" He looked at me, "She went around asking superstars what does suck my cock mean and she ran into Dolph and he flipped out. Mike is beyond pissed, so I'm sure she's going to get yelled at."

I froze, "John, this is his first time disciplining her."

He raised his eyebrows, "Your point?"

I rubbed my face, "He doesn't know how, she's a kid. He's going to yell at her until she cries. Come on we got to go talk to him before he does something stupid." We ran out of the room.

**Elena's POV**

We walked into the hotel room and it was dark which means Alex wasn't here. Daddy flipped the light on, "Sit on the couch." I gulped and obeyed his order. He started pacing, "Elena, you're unbelievable."

I sighed, "I'm sorry." "No you're not!" He snapped at me and I flinched. Daddy was getting very angry, "Elena! I told you it was for grown-ups, I told you never to run away like that, and what did you do you went around asking people what that meant!"

His yelling was making me scared. I looked at the floor, "I just wanted to know what it meant." He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. "**It means that someone is sucking a guy's private area!**" He was squeezing my wrist. I whimpered, "Daddy that hurts."

"Good, maybe you'll learn your lesson!" I started crying and I heard pounding on the door. Daddy didn't move. I was so scared he started to remind me of Steve.

He squeezed harder and I glared at him in pain, "STOP ACTING LIKE STEVE!" I shouted at him at the top of my lungs. He finally let go and fell back to the floor.

The door flew open, and entered John and Randy. They seen Mike on the ground and me holding my wrist. I was crying still. Randy looked at Mike, "You didn't?"

He gulped looking at the ground, "I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Elena :(<strong>

**Review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, since this is my most popular story going at the moment. I'm going to try and update as much as I can on it. I hope no one minds, lol I'm sure you won't. :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I love you all for them! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Elena's POV**

I sat there sobbing softly. Randy looked at John, "Take Elena back to our room, I'll talk with Mike." John nodded and walked over to me. He held his hand out, "Come on sweetie let's go get your wrist checked out." I looked at Daddy and he had his face buried in his hand. I grabbed John's hand and led me out of the room.

We got back to John's room and he flicked the lights on, "Here come in the bathroom so I can check your wrist out." I followed him into the bathroom where the light was brighter. He grabbed a hold of my wrist gently and looked at it. "It's just a bruise." I looked down and he was right just a bruise in the shape of a hand.

"John, Randy isn't going to hurt Daddy is he?" I was afraid to know the answer.

"Don't worry pumpkin, you're Daddy will be okay." John try to reassure me but, I have a feeling something's going to happen.

**Mike's POV**

I wish I was dead, I feel pathetic. The one thing I wish I would never do, I did. I rubbed my eyes in frustration. "Hey, it's not your fault."

I looked up at Randy like he was crazy, "Are those voices in your head getting to you? Did you not see what I did? I left a bruise on her wrist, Randy!"

He cracked his knuckles, "Mike, you were mad and you didn't know how to control the situation, so you acted on impulse. It happens a lot with new parents."

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. Randy stood up, "Alright fine, I'm trying to help you here but, you won't even listen."

"There's nothing to help, the damage is done. I _hurt_ my daughter, my own flesh and blood. This is no way I can _ever_ forgive myself, better yet I don't know if Elena will ever forgive me."

Randy crossed his arms over his chest, "Damn, Mike. You make it sound like you killed her. You gave her a bruise. Yeah, it wasn't the right thing to do, but it was mistake. We all make mistakes, that's just apart of life."

"If you seen the look in her eyes you would know what I'm feeling right now." I said in a low tone voice.

He sighed, "Tell you what. You go talk to Elena, apologize to her and explain to her why you didn't want to tell about what that meant. If you're really sincere with her, she should forgive you."

I shook my head, "It won't be that easy. Randy she was abused most of her life by her Step-Dad, and I just re-opened those aching wounds for her."

Randy was about to say something when his phone started ringing. I looked down at the floor trying to kill myself mentally. "Okay, John! We'll be right there."

I raised my head and Randy looked down at me, "We got to get to my room, Alex showed up and Elena is trying beat the hell out of him." I flew off of the ground and followed Randy to his room.

Randy scanned his key card and I heard yelling before the door was open. We walked in and I seen Alex against the wall and Elena throwing punches at his stomach. She was also kicking his shins.

Elena kept yelling, "This is your fault." I walked slowly over to the two of them and Alex looked at me pleading. I'm guessing she was doing some damage on him. I grabbed her shoulders, "Elena."

She looked up at me and she got scared, "Don't hurt me, Daddy please." The tears filled up in her eyes. She stopped hitting Alex and she ran across the room. She sat on the floor with her back against the wall.

Randy nudged me, "Go talk to her."

I swallowed the lump in my throat before walking over to her in 3 swift strides. I knelled down in front of her, "Elena." She looked up at me shaking in fear. I made my own Daughter afraid of me.

Elena looked up at me, "You're not going to hurt me again? Are you?" I shook my head with some tears forming in my eyes, "Never again."

Her lip quivered, "Are you s-sure?" I reached out for her and she winced thinking I was going to hit her. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears came pouring out, "Baby I'm sorry."

Elena's bright blue eyes looked up into mine, "Daddy don't cry."

I swallowed and cleared my throat, "I'm sorry but, Daddy is upset."

She pushed more on the subject. "Are you upset because I hurt Alex?" I shook my head, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself."

Her eyes filled with curiosity, "Why, Daddy?" I let my hand go out carefully to her wrist, "Because I hurt you." She looked down at her her wrist and didn't say a word.

I grabbed her chin gently, "Look at me." She looked up at me and I wiped my eyes before saying, "Elena, I am so sorry. Daddy made a mistake. I should of never _ever_hurt you. I just got really mad and acted on an impulse. Now I know you'll never forgive me for it, but I'll keep trying everyday to make it up to you." She looked up at me, "Daddy."

I didn't even listen, I kept rambling. "I promise I will never ever hurt you again, I know I let you down-" I was cut off by Elena putting her little finger to my lips, "Shh.." I was slightly confused but she shook her head, "Daddy don't beat yourself up about this, it's my fault-"

I tried to cut her off but this time she covered my whole mouth with her little hand. That received chuckle's from behind us. She continued, "It's my fault because I shouldn't of went around asking people what that meant. I just really wanted to know. I know I disobeyed you twice and I should be punished for it, I don't think physical abuse should be it, but I do believe you should punish me. You shouldn't be saying sorry to be me, I should be saying sorry to you; so I'm sorry." She looked up at Alex, "Sorry." He nodded and winked at her.

Randy chuckled, "Mike what a smart girl you have there." John agreed, "Damn, she's the smartest 7 year old I know." Randy ribbed him, "She's the only 7 year old you know; idiot."

I looked back at Elena, "I forgive you, do you forgive me?"

She jumped into my arms and nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck, "Does this answer your question?"

I smiled and held her close, I'm lucky I got off so easily. I'll be making this up to her till the day I die. I'll never forget that awful thing I did to her. I'm just happy that she was willing to forgive me. It's gotta be Lexi coming out of her. Lexi was always a forgiving person.

I looked up at the ceiling and mumbled, "Thank you." It was directed to Lexi, because if it wasn't for her, My daughter probably would of never forgave me.

* * *

><p><strong>So everything's back to normal. YAY! <strong>

**Now next chapter, I'm going to introduce some more superstars. I'll give you a hint, 1 is known as 'Dashing' sometimes. :) Would everyone be on board if he was in the story? :)**

**Let me know your thoughts. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Mike's POV**

The week went by fast than I thought, it was already Monday and we all were at the Arena for Raw. I was getting ready for my match while Elena was watching Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre vs. Santino and Vlad. She was staring at the screen so intently. I stood up and walked over to her. I was standing in front of the screen and she shooed me away. She was almost drooling and then I realized she was acting this way over Cody.

I rolled my eyes, "Does someone have a crush?" I then chuckled.

She bowed her head, "No.." She mumbled.

I laughed, "Elena, you're practically drooling over him."

She sighed before looking up at me, "Alright, but did you _see _him? He's SO _cute_!" I shook my head in disbelief, "My daughter has a crush on a person who thinks he's dashing."

"He _is _dashing!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face. The door opened and Alex walked in, "Hey guys, what's up?" I chuckled, "Elena has a crush on Cody Rhodes."

She turned red, "Daddy! You're not suppose to tell anyone!" I shrugged, "It's not like Alex is someone important." Alex crossed his arms, "Thanks, Mike."

I patted his shoulder, "No problem, buddy." I put my shirt on and looked at him, "Keep a good eye on her." He nodded and Elena grabbed my arm, "Daddy!"

"What's wrong?" I asked wondering why she was pleading.

Her eyes got very big, "When your match is over.. Do you think I could.. Meet Cody?" I looked at Alex would have a dopey grin on his face. I chuckled, "We'll see."

She smiled and then blushed, "Okay."

I kissed the top of her head and headed to the curtain. Randy was just getting out of his match, "Hey, Mike. How's Elena?" I grabbed a water, "Ooh she's very good."

Randy chuckled, "What do you mean by that?" I looked at him, "Well Elena has her first crush." He smiled, "Awe, what's the little guy's name?" He thought it was a kid.

I shook my head, "No, it's not a kid, it's Cody Rhodes." He busted out laughing, "Are you kidding me?" I shook my head, "Nope, and she wants to meet him too."

He laughed, "Awe, Cody will get a kick out of that."

"I'm hoping so, because if she can't meet him, I don't know if she'll survive. She was drooling over him on the TV." I exclaimed and added a laugh.

Randy smiled, "I'll talk to him. Good luck on your match."

I gave him a man hug, "Thanks Man, I'll talk to you after."

My match was pretty simple. Just the same OL' stuff with Daniel Bryan. I won by cheating, like usual. The Ref raised my hand and everyone booed. I gave a sinister smirk before heading backstage. Randy was there, "Hey, Man I got Cody to agree to it. He said just come to his locker room." I nodded, "Thanks, man." He smirked, "No problem, I wanna see how she acts. I wonder if she'll be shy like Alanna is with John?"

I grabbed a towel, "Randy, Alanna is 3. Elena is 7. I think Elena will be a little more mature about it." Randy chuckled, "Yeah, true, but you know she does have you as a father; so she may be immature about it." I cocked an eyebrow at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He patted my shoulder, "Relax man, I'm just joking." I faked laughed. For some reason Randy was starting to piss me off. I tried to shake it off and walk into my locker room. Randy followed and Elena grabbed my arm, "Can we go now?" I rolled my eyes, "Elena. Can I get dressed?" She sighed, "I guess." Alex and Randy chuckled, while I went into the bathroom to change. I came out back out and Elena jumped off the bench, "Now?"

I grabbed my bag, "Yeah, come on." She jumped in the air with excitement, "YES!" I looked at Randy and Alex, "You both comin'?" They nodded and I lead the way. Elena was skipping beside. I smiled, it was really sweet to see her this happy. We got up to his locker room and I knocked. I heard him ask "Who is it?"

I smirked, "Your favorite person." I heard him groan, "Mike." He grunted and the door opened.

"Well, Mizanin. Looks like we finally have to get along." He shot out one of the smiles he does on TV.

I rolled my eyes, "Easy there, Pal. We're just here so she can meet you."

He did a side nod before looking down next to me where Elena was standing. He smiled at her, "Well, hello there. What is your name sweetie?" She smiled and blushed massively. She leaned up against my leg. I chuckled, "Elena, you don't have to be shy."

Elena nodded and Cody winked at her, "Elena. Nice name, so I hear you have a crush on me?"

She glared up at me, "Daddy!" I shrugged, "What? I didn't tell him, Randy did."

Elena shot an evil glare at Randy before looking back at Cody, "I don't have a crush on you."

Cody smirked, "It's alright. I don't mind, I think it's cute; actually."

She giggled and I almost wanted to puke. Why couldn't she have a crush on like Jomo, or Cena. Hell I wouldn't even care if it was Randy, but it just had to be Cody Rhodes. A person I never mixed well with.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, Elena. It's time to head back to the Hotel." She groaned, "Awh, man."

Cody smiled at her, "You know.. Tomorrow is my free day, if your Dad will let you, I can take to the park or something?" Elena's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Daddy! Can I? PLEASE!" There was just no way I could say no to her, she was too happy. I let a sigh out, "I guess.."

She started jumping up and down in excitement, "YAY!" Cody leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Elena was was now a bright tomato. She smiled and he winked at her before going back in his locker room. Randy said bye to Elena and he left. Alex, Elena, and I headed to the Car. We got in and I started the car right away.

"Thanks, Daddy." Elena said from the backseat.

I turned my head toward her and saw how happy she was. I smiled, "You're welcome, Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, Elena has a crush on Cody. :o<strong>

**So, why don't Mike & Cody get along?**

**Is Phil and Elena ever going to be good?**

**Find out in the next chapter. (:**


	10. Important Author Note

**First off, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter to The Apex's Daughter, Innocent, or Daughter Like Father. If you look on all of the stories this is the latest chapter. **

**I'm sorry.. I don't have the inspiration to continue anymore. I mean 112 have Favorited my as an author and 85 people have alerted me, but yet I average 1-9 reviews on a chapter. I've tried changing things up to make more people review but, I guess it's not working. It makes me feel like my stories are horrible. **

**So, this is Good-bye for now.. I'm sorry, and really it's not just because no one is reviewing, I've been busy with school and everything. I do however want to thank some people while I'm typing this like:**

**RKOsGirl92- She's been with me since the beginning, and I just would like to thank her because If no one reviews I know that there will always be a review from her. (:**

**Breaking-Asylum - Or as I know Him, Darth. He's such an inspiration to me and he's one of my good friends. He is also like a big brother to me. Since I'm pretty much done, you should check his stories out; they're amazing.**

**FansOfCenaton- She's also been a supporter of my stories, I love her stories, and she is a good friend of mine too. **

**There are sooo many other people I want to thank but, I would be typing this for hours. I'm truly sorry to the people that do review my stories and I'm done writing, but hey hopefully this isn't for forever. I hope not, because I LOVE writing, but I just feel like my stories are crap now. I love all of my supporters and let's just hope it's only good bye for now. **

**Love you all! (:**

**-xxxRKOEnigmaxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**3 years later**

Elena Mizanin is now 10 years old and still lives with her Father, Mike Mizanin. Elena learned how to cope with her Mother's death with his help. She was always afraid that he would leave her, but he proved time in and time out that he was never going to leave her. Things haven't really changed since she first started living with her Dad. After a couple weeks of having a crush on Cody Rhodes, she out grew it and started to form a crush on Adam Copeland. She had multiple crushes over the years and Mike just thought it was funny to see her switch each week. Phil finally shaved his beard off and Elena started to like him, so now he keeps it shaved just because she likes it that way. Randy kept a close relationship with her over the years also. Mike sometimes got mad at how much time he would spend with her, but he seen how happy she was and the anger would disappear.

Now Elena has an attitude and uses it all of the time. It drives Mike nuts, but all of the guys just tell him that's she is acting like Mike. Mike refuses to say that he has an attitude like that, until one day Elena told Mike that she wanted to be a Wrestler like him when she grew up. Mike was awe stuck. She said that she wanted to be awesome just like him. He then realized that she really was his daughter. He could just picture her carrying on his legacy when he got out of the business.

Daughter Like Father.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry that I had to end it like this. I don't have any inspiration to continue. As you see this was my last story to finish up, so it looks like my time here is done. I want to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are amazing! Also thanks to the silent readers, even though you don't review it's really cool to know you're still reading. Thanks to everyone who favedalerted this story. You guys are amazing!**

**xxxRKOEnigmaxxx signing off for the last time. **


End file.
